


一双人番外1.2

by jz0111



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jz0111/pseuds/jz0111
Summary: 小娃娃要妹妹
Relationships: 龙龄
Kudos: 1





	一双人番外1.2

**Author's Note:**

> 小娃娃要妹妹

"我们生个女儿吧~"

张九龄推开他，点了灯，回头看着这头狼，"你以为这么好生啊？你想生女儿就是女儿了？"

"没事儿啊，一次不成功就两次，两次不成功那就三次，家里还养不起是怎么的？"王九龙凑过来，捏了捏张九龄腰上的软肉。  
"去你的，今儿别上床，找你儿子睡去！"说着说着就把人往外推，再不往外推，腰还要不要了。

"你说不让我上床我就不上啊？"  
"啊，我说的你能怎么着！"  
王九龙转过身子来看着这个炸毛的人，眼里闪着诡异的光，下一秒就把人扛起来扔到床上去了。  
"你个狼崽子！别撕我衣服！"春季虽说暖和，但是还是有点凉，张九龄不愿意穿那么多，每每出去也只围个披风，里面穿的薄些，外衣被扯下丢了出去，只剩里衣半穿不穿挂在身上。  
灯盏映着两个人的影子，没一会儿便纠缠在一起。吃了这么多年，这幅身子自己再清楚不过，没一会儿张九龄身子就软了。

"你一会儿给我轻点！我昨天都被你折腾成什么样了！"温热的舌头还停留在自己脖子上，急促的呼吸打在自己身上，这谁忍得住。  
"还不是你说毓儿越来越好看？"王九龙报仇似的咬了张九龄的喉结一口，身下人一阵颤抖，趁着这个空档自己下身的东西就放了进去。  
"嗯，你连个孩子的醋也吃，你~啊~死不死~啊~"下身的顶撞冲散了他想说的话，随着动作轻哼起来。  
"那你说谁更好看？"  
"你~你~好看"这个时候服软好使。  
"我没听清啊，那再来一遍？"身下的力气和速度都加重了一分。  
"啊~你，你好看~你~最好看~轻点。"

王九龙扶着腰，把人从下面换到上面来，让他跨坐在自己腿上，停了动作，握着张九龄的腰看着他有点水汽的眼睛。  
"自己动吧，我累了。"王九龙存了心要逗逗他，逗媳妇儿可是一大乐事。张九龄没办法，抓着王九龙肩膀自己动起来，可是动了没几下就没力气了，瘫在王九龙肩头喘着粗气。  
"不行，好累~"软软糯糯的声音传入耳中，激起了情欲。  
王九龙含着他发烫的耳垂，挺了挺腰，意料之中的娇喘声随着动作的起伏响起，身上的里衣也跟着颤动，自觉地滑了下来，露出主人随着动作起伏而颤抖的脊背。

那影子又恢复了之前纠缠的模样，张九龄抬起双腿攀在王九龙腰上勾引他继续，眼里的水汽越来越多，眼神也越来越涣散，大开大合的动作冲散了时不时的一声呻吟和低沉的喘息声，吞噬着两个人仅存的理智。

影子纠缠到了后半夜，灯盏里的蜡烛燃得快，但还是能依稀辨别出两人的缠绵。

第二天王九龙被敲门声吵醒，不耐烦地去开门，看见自己儿子站在门口，张口问怎么了。  
"爹爹，我今天能去找毓儿姐姐玩吗？"  
王九龙蹲下来揉揉他头发，答应了。  
"爹爹，你这里怎么了？"墨墨指了指王九龙锁骨处那边红，想看看怎么了却被拉住了手。  
"爹爹昨天被咬了，没事儿，你不是要去找毓儿吗？快去吧。"  
是被咬了，太用力被张九龄咬了一口。送走了儿子，王九龙裹了裹穿的并不严实的里衣关上了屋门，掀开帘子贴着张九龄裸露出来的脊背又躺下了，张九龄动了动身子睡得香甜，像只小猫一样。


End file.
